Forever Love version FR
by xxbeyondxbirthdayxx
Summary: hide, guitariste du groupe X Japan, est mort tôt ce matin d'un supposé suicide. Il avait 33 ans." hide s'éveilla dans la soirée, sur ces paroles d'un journaliste à la télévision. Suffoqué de stupeur, il se mit à hurler...


Hello, une petite note rapide avant que vous lisiez !

Cette fic a été écrite il y a 9 ans, en 2000. Cela peut être difficile à comprendre maintenant, mais à ce moment là, le souvenir de hide était encore très présent.  
La partie concernant hide en tant que leader d'une pensée peut aussi paraître étrange, mais il l'était vraiment. Je me souviens des suicides après sa mort, des gens qui ne voulaient pas continuer à vivre sans avoir quelqu'un pour les guider vers une vie moins conformiste, qui était très fort au Japon.

Voilà, je voulais juste expliquer le background de cette fic, qui devait être au départ une longue fic à plusieurs, qui voulaient que hide soit toujours vivant et devaient écrire leur propre histoire, mais j'ai fini par écrire le seul et unique chapître, personne n'a su comment continuer... désolée ! (d'où le ~Unfinished~)

Et désolée pour le titre très commun...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Forever Love ~

De la musique s'échappe d'un haut parleur, des jeunes s'amassent sur le parvis du Yokohama Arena, un concert se prépare sur une scène improvisée devant les portes d'entrée. Les jeunes partagent des bouteilles de whisky ou de gin, des cigarettes, l'oeil morne.  
Le deuil plane sur le rassemblement, des filles pleurent ensemble, se tenant la main ou le bras.  
Les premières notes du concert s'élèvent en même temps que se déploie un immense drapeau sur la façade de l'Arena : le visage de hide sur plus de trois mètres.  
Le groupe reprend Forever Love en hommage à celui pour lequel ils se sont tous réunis aujourd'hui, 2 mai 2000.

Il regarde autour de lui et secoue la tête en signe de désapprobation. Son ami, à côté de lui, sait parfaitement ce qu'il pense : tout cela n'a servi à rien ...

Deux ans plus tôt, après cette soirée un peu trop arrosée, il est rentré, s'est mis au lit puis s'est réveillé le lendemain matin chez son ami. Sans aucun souvenir de ce qui avait pu se passer ...  
Seule une douleur affreuse lui broyait le cou et lui rappelait qu'il était vivant, car son corps et son esprit étaient pris dans un tourbillon oscillant entre le rêve et la réalité.  
Sortant peu à peu de sa torpeur, il vit son ami penché sur lui, anxieux. Articulant péniblement, il lui demanda ce qui s'était passé.  
Yoshiki lui répondit : "Tu as trop bu, comme d'habitude, mais c'est la dernière fois ..."  
hide ne compris pas, et sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

"hide, le guitariste du groupe X Japan, dissolu il y a quelques mois, s'est suicidé tôt ce matin à son domicile. Il n'a laissé aucune note expliquant son geste. Après avoir été trouvé par une amie pendu dans sa chambre, il a été conduit à l'hôpital, mais il était déja trop tard."  
hide s'éveilla dans la soirée, sur ces paroles d'un journaliste à la télévision. Suffoqué de stupeur, il se mit à hurler.  
Yoshiki accouru et lui expliqua :  
"Je t'ai ramené de l'hôpital ce matin, ils t'ont déclaré mort parce que je les ai payé pour cela. Le pays entier te croit décédé. Je l'ai fait pour ton bien, tu ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi.  
- Mais tu es dingue Yoshiki ! Je suis vivant ! Comment veux tu que je fasse le mort pour des millions de gens ? Et pourquoi ?  
- Tu es en train de te détruire, tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Tu es alcoolique, tu fumes beaucoup trop, tu deviens fou ! Tu as besoin d'un break, tu ne pourras pas apporter ton aide aux gens ni même continuer ta musique de cette façon !  
Je sais que c'est incroyable ce que j'ai fait, mais c'était le seul moyen. Pour eux tu es mort, tout s'est arrêté, maintenant tu dois t'occuper de toi. Je savais qu'il fallait quelque chose de radical pour que tu t'arrêtes, et après t'avoir vu presque mort dans ce lit d'hôpital j'ai pris ma décision, soit je te laissais recommencer à te consumer à petit feu, soit je te sortais de là de force.  
- Mais regarde la télévision ! Ils pleurent tous, ils vont organiser mes funérailles, ils finiront par s'en rendre compte !  
Yoshiki tu es malade !  
- hide-chan, tu as toujours eu confiance en moi n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui ..."

Le concert bat son plein, mais la tristesse se lit toujours sur les visages. Une jeune fille parée d'un voile noir, une rose rouge à la main, regarde le drapeau, émue.  
hide et Yoshiki se désolent de ce spectacle ...

hide avait accepté ce que Yoshiki avait fait de lui : un mort. Non pas pour lui même, mais pour cette jeunesse qui avait trouvé en lui un leader. Car il ne pouvait pas tenir ce rôle indéfiniment. Ils devaient reprendre le flambeau par eux-mêmes, ne plus compter sur l'aide de quelqu'un, se libérer de leurs complexes pour se guider eux-mêmes à travers les difficultés liées aux règles trop strictes qui les brident. hide ne voulait plus porter les espoirs de la jeunesse japonaise, car tôt où tard ils baisseraient les bras s'il venait à les décevoir.  
La solution était radicale, mais cela pouvait fonctionner. Une perte brutale allait forcément les souder et les faire aller de l'avant.  
Les premiers temps, cela semblait marcher comme prévu. Lors des funérailles, les jeunes, après la cérémonie, avaient ramassé les papiers laissés par les personnes présentes. Ils avaient laissé la place aussi propre qu'à leur arrivée ...  
hide avait pris cela pour un pas vers la maturité.  
Mais l'illusion fut de courte durée, l'apogée de l'abandon de la jeunesse japonaise étant aujourd'hui même devant les yeux de hide : ces jeunes pleurant encore leur idole deux ans après sa mort, un rassemblement plein de tristesse.  
Yoshiki ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans leur esprit. Pourquoi pleuraient-ils encore hide ? Bien sûr ils l'avaient aimé plus que tout, ils l'aimaient encore comme leur frère, en cela il ne pouvait rien repprocher, mais après tout ce que hide leur avait laissé, tout ce que hide avait édifié, comment pouvaient-ils avoir baissé les bras ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas compris le message que hide leur avait si souvent transmis ?  
La société, les règles sont trop strictes. Pour changer cela il faut continuer, aller de l'avant sur le chemin tracé, et non pas revenir en arrière ! Comment osent-ils !  
hide bouillonait de colère, de rage et d'impuissance. Yoshiki n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper, hide fonçait droit sur la scène.  
Il sauta au milieu des musiciens, saisit un micro et hurla, son visage angélique méconnaissable :  
"Vous n'êtes que des lâches ! Arrêtez de pleurer ! J'ai honte de vous ! Je pensais vous avoir laissé un autre souvenir que celui de ma mort, je voulais vous faire changer mais rien n'a changé, vous êtes toujours aussi lâches, je n'étais plus là pour hurler votre envie de liberté à votre place, alors vous avez tout laissé tomber !"  
hide tomba à genoux, les larmes ruisselant de ses yeux hagards fixant le public. Les personnes présentes étaient figées, ne croyant pas ce qu'elles voyaient. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il était mort ! Mais ce regard, ce visage ...  
Soudain une fille cria: "Tu nous as abandonnés !"  
hide se releva péniblement, le visage pâle, crispé, et murmura dans le micro : "C'est vous qui m'avez abandonné ..."  
Il descendit de la scène, tomba dans les bras de Yoshiki qui le serra fort à l'étouffer, et éclata en sanglots ...  
Yoshiki pleura à son tour, sentant la douleur de son ami blotti dans ses bras tel un enfant. Un ange sans ailes ...  
Les jeunes entourèrent soudain hide et Yoshiki, firent un cercle en se tenant les mains, et se mirent à chanter Forever Love pour celui qu'ils n'avaient jamais oublié, et qui leur était rendu. Une fille s'avança et dit : "Nous avons été égoistes, mais cette fois nous avons compris. Tu nous as tout donné, cette fois c'est nous qui donnerons tout"

Le grand jour était arrivé. hide était nerveux mais heureux. Il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis deux ans et se demandait comment il allait tenir aujourd'hui. Il avait toujours beaucoup bu avant les lives ...  
Sugizo passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte de la loge de hide, et lui demanda s'il était prêt. Malgré la nervosité, il était prêt, plus que prêt. Ce concert était celui du nouveau départ, il allait repartir dans une nouvelle vie, entouré pour cet évènement de tous ses amis. Rien ne comptait plus que cette nouvelle vie, car il ne portait plus les espoirs d'autres gens, mais allait vivre pour lui, faire uniquement ce qu'il aimait, sans contraintes, sans pression.  
L'intro commença, Sugizo bondit sur scène devant Yoshiki martelant sa batterie tel un fou, Pata en retrait, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, INA, Chirolyn et les autres sautant de joie devant un public déchainé. hide apparut tel un tourbillon, allant de l'un à l'autre, les taquinant, les poussant gentiment, chantant avec émotion Pink Spider ...

~ Unfinished ~


End file.
